An Everlasting Love That Never Went Away
by LittleSpoby2199
Summary: The way he glances at her in the room gives her a sign of hope. The way he still knows things about her gives her more hope. But she knew it was too late when she saw the engagement ring on his future wife's hand. But he would also find out about the blue-eyed children. If there was one thing Spencer and Toby were going to learn, it was that their everlasting love never went away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! This is a new thing I'm trying since I've had this in my mind for Spoby knows how long, but I hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think! Also, I will be updating my other two stories so keep a look out for S&T:RTL and WITTF&A! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Spencer Hastings," said the principal.

This was it. Once she got her diploma, Spencer Hastings would be off to college. She would have a better life. She would be free and on her own. No more 'A' or family or any sorts of drama that she had in the past. She would share her life with her friends and most importantly...Toby. Or that's what she thought.

After graduation, Spencer ran towards her family where she received hugs and approvals.

"Good job Sweetie," Veronica said giving her daughter a kiss on the head.

"We're so proud of you Spence," Peter said after a hug.

"Great job, you've earned it," Melissa said hugging her sister.

Spencer turned and saw her friends. They squealed and all ran towards each other. They hugged and high-fived each other.

"We're going to college!" Aria said.

"We're one step closer to starting families!" Hanna squealed.

"And closer to living on our own!" Emily said.

"But most of all...we're free!" Spencer exclaimed.

They hugged again and then Spencer saw Toby. She ran towards him and jumped in his arms and kissed him. She pulled back when he didn't kiss her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"I'm happy for you, but Spence, I have some bad news," Toby said.

Spencer knew what he was going to do.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" she asked.

Toby nodded. "I-I...I've been offered this great job in California and it's going to be a hard relationship. You know, long distance? I'm sorry Spence, I want to be with you, but it's just not going to work out."

"But Toby, I have to tell you something-"

"I have to go, my flight leaves in an hour, I'll miss you Spencer," Toby said before kissing her one last time and walked away.

Spencer was about to walk away when she heard Toby call her name.

"Spencer!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you! Forever and always! Don't you forget that!"

"I love you too! Forever and always! And I won't!"

With that, Toby walked off and never looked back. Spencer felt her eyes water and soon she was sobbing.

Her friends can over and hugged her.

"Spence? Did you tell him?" Aria asked.

"No, he left. He got a job in California and I didn't get a chance to tell him," Spencer sobbed.

"Shhh…Spence, it's okay, we'll help you through this," Emily said.

"Yeah we're here...for both of you," Hanna said.

"Yeah...it's okay, we have good friends that will take care of us," Spencer said placing her hands on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pairs Of Big, BLue, Eyes

**Hey guys! Wow, two updates in a day! All right, nothing much to say, but enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Pairs of Big, Blue, Eyes

"This is weird...I thought there were six chocolate pudding cups in here..." Aria mumbled sticking her head in the fridge.

"No surprise on who got into the fridge an gobbled them up," Hanna said flipping through a magazine.

"Hold on...Cheyanna? Logan? Did you guys happen to see four pudding cups around?" Emily asked.

"No," they heard two little voices say.

"Cheyanna...Logan...are you two lying?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe," Cheyanna said.

The others giggled. Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily, were living in a two-story house near Hollis College taking their daily classes. It had been over five years since they graduated. It was also five years after Spencer found out she got pregnant. The bad thing was that they were Toby's kids. Yes, Spencer got pregnant with twins. She was not expecting that until she went to her ultrasound appointment and the doctor said she heard two heartbeats instead of one.

Little five-year-olds Cheyanna and Logan had great and individual personalities. Cheyanna was very much like her mother. She wasn't competitive, but she was determined and adventurous. She was smart and was already being sarcastic like her mother. Logan was a lot like Toby. He had a kind heart and was quiet. He was already interested in motorcycles and carpentry. Both twins looked like their parents. Cheyanna had long, brown, locks and was quite tall. Logan had short, brown, hair like his father and was also quite tall. But they shared the same trait that made them twins and made it obvious who their father was: their big, blue, eyes.

Hanna was still with Caleb even though he was in California at a job he got accepted at. Emily was starting to see Samara again, but still never forgot about Maya. Aria was with Ezra and got to see him often after they accepted him back at Hollis. And Spencer? She had a boyfriend now. His name was Matthew and he was quite handsome. He had shaggy black hair and hazel-green eyes. He was muscular and he was sweet and caring. But he could never replace Toby. Never in a million years. Spencer was still in love with him and hoped that wherever he was, whoever he may be with, he still felt the same.

"Guys..." Spencer warned.

"Okay, okay, we are lying," Logan said in his little voice.

"Well, lying isn't right, but since you told the truth, all is forgiven," Aria said and picked up her nephew.

"You're very pretty, Auntie Aria," Logan said.

"Why thank you Loggy, you're not bad yourself," Aria said.

"Want to get married? I don't have a ring, but I have a marker?" Logan asked.

Aria chuckled. "Slow down there tiger, wait till you're thirty and then you can find a lady to propose to."

"Awe, okay," Logan said.

"How come Loggy gets to be picked up, but not me?" Cheyanna asked.

"What are you talking about? C'mere you," Spencer said and lifted up her daughter.

"So, when do you start classes tomorrow Spence?" Emily asked.

"Um, around eight-ish?" Spencer said.

"Oh, well, tomorrow's Thursday so that means it's my turn to looks after the munchkins," Aria said.

"Ugh, I can't believe we made it through with these two, you guys didn't have to stick around and help me with these two, but you did, God, what did I do to get best friends like you guys?" Spencer said.

"Hey, we love you and these little guys, we couldn't see you suffer after you-know-who left, so don't sweat it," Hanna said.

"Yeah, don't worry Spence, we're not going anywhere," Emily said.

"Yeah, c'mere you!" Aria said and hugged Spencer and Emily and Hanna joined in.

"Ack! Can't...breathe...need...air!" Cheyanna and Logan said swinging their arms and feet around, trying to wiggle free from the girls' hold.

"Sorry," the girls said and separated.

"Well, these two should be heading off to bed right now, shouldn't they?" Emily asked taking Logan from Aria.

"NO!" they both shrieked.

"We'll read you a bedtime story, how's that sound?" Spencer asked her kids.

"Hmm...Bedtime story...then go to bed...what do you think Chey?" Logan asked his sister.

"Uh...sounds...okay?" Cheyanna said and smiled.

"Okay," Logan agreed.

After about fifteen minutes later, Logan and Cheyanna were fast asleep. The girls slipped into their bedrooms and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy? Wakey, wakey...Mommy!"

Spencer grabbed her pillowed and put it over her head. She wasn't the one who doesn't want to wake up, that was Hanna, but she felt weird about today.

"Muff fet fwe fweep!" Spencer said under the pillow.

"What?" she heard her children ask.

She turned over. "Just. Let. Me. Sleep!"

"But I thought you have school?" Logan asked.

"Mommy doesn't want to go to school today," Spencer said.

"Why not?" Cheyanna asked.

"Mommy doesn't feel well," Spencer said and laid back down.

"Okay, want us to tell Auntie Aria, Hanna, and Emily?" asked Logan.

Spencer nodded.

"Chey, let's go!" Logan said and ran downstairs with his sister close behind.

"Auntie Aria! Mommy doesn't feel well and can't go to school!" Cheyanna said.

"Oh, here, I'll go check on her, okay?" Aria said and ran upstairs.

"Hey, Spence? You all right?" Aria asked an sat down on her friend's bed.

"Yeah, I just don't wan to go to school today," Spencer said as she sat up.

"Okay, how about we go to the Apple Rose Grille today an have some breakfast? The kids will love it," Aria said.

"Okay, I guess so, I'll just call in sick today," Spencer said.

"All right! Now get your ass out of bed!" Aria said and went to Spencer's closet.

Aria chose out a white blouse with a tan belt to go with it and a pair of white skinny jeans and black boots and a cute leather jacket. Spencer changed into them and brushed her hair. She went to her drawer and put on a gray scarf and diamond studs.

Spencer went into her children's bedroom and chose out and outfit for them. For Cheyanna, (since she loves pink and black and jean clothing) she chose a nice pink flannel shirt with a jean skirt with a pair of black leggings underneath. Then she got a pair of pink converse and a black coat with a pink scarf and pink gloves since it was cold outside.

For Logan, she chose a blue flannel and a pair of black jeans. She also let him wear his little black leather jacket and a blue scarf with gloves as well. She gave him a pair of black-checkered skater vans and with that, they looked like a family that knew how to dress well.

The girls sat at a booth at the Grille with the kids talking about whatever college girls talk about while around two five-year-old twins. Things were going great until Emily and Hanna gasped and widened their eyes in shock.

Spencer and Aria whipped they heads around to see what happened. That's when they saw him. The last guy they wanted to see Logan and Cheyanna interacting with. The last guy that should know that they exist. The guy with the big, blue, eyes that resembled his kids'.

Toby Cavanaugh.


	3. Chapter 3:Author's Note

**Okay, hey you guys! I just want to say this: I've been told that there's a story exactly like this and I know that, but this story is going to be VERY different from the story you guys are thinking about. It will actually not just be about Spencer and Toby coming back together it will also have some mystery and a lot of things to do with the twins. There will be twists and turns and maybe some sad moments and even fights (physically and emotionally)…but for the rest of the story, it will be about Spencer and Toby. There will be guest appearances and some missing people and much more. I just wanted to point that out because I don't want people to think that I'm stealing anyone's ideas when I'm really not, so sorry for the confusion at the beginning and I would never steal ANYONE'S ideas from FF so please don't say I'm stealing okay? Thanks and I hope you stay tuned in for upcoming chapters in AELTNWA, WITTF&A, and S&T:RTL. Thanks!**

**-E.V.**


End file.
